


The Lawyer

by MWolfe13



Series: MMF Roll-A-Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: She was their best hope in making sure Draco and Bucky lived a happy life.





	The Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Another super late entry for MMF Roll-A-Drabble (March 31, 2019). This picks up from Mistaken Identity.
> 
> Rolled: Steve Rogers  
> WC: 994
> 
> I honestly could have gone farther with this, but the word cap is 1000. Oh well, next time!

The answer came in the form of Draco’s somewhat acquaintance, Hermione Granger.

Steve had shown Draco the letter, watched the man throw a temper tantrum that resulted in the apartment he shared with Bucky in shambles, and then saw how the blond’s shoulders had quietly slumped in defeat. There was no beating him, Draco had said. By a contract made when Draco was nothing more than a toddler, he was bound to marry some witch or risk losing his life. Lucius Malfoy would apparently rather see his son die than release him of that promise. That didn’t go over well with Bucky and Steve had been watching the tension between them grow bigger as the weeks passed by.

Then Draco had an idea.

He’d voluntarily separated himself from the magical world he’d grown up in years ago, choosing to settle down in the United States and start over. When he’d done that, he’d made it his personal mission to stay away from any news related to his old life. A girl he’d gone to school with, Hermione Granger, had been making a name for herself in the legal department of their government before Draco left. He didn’t know if she was still a lawyer, but he thought it was their only shot at getting out of this mess.

For Bucky’s continued happiness, Steve hoped Draco was right.

She came out of the fireplace in one of Tony’s entertainment areas. Steve observed her as she brushed soot off her clothing with her wand. She was dressed like one of the executives that frequented Avengers Tower; her suit an eye popping red and tendrils of curls framing her face with the rest pulled back into a bun. She carried a briefcase in one hand, her wand in another. For someone who had been in a war, she didn’t have any concern for being in an unknown place with a stranger in the same room with her.

She smiled hesitantly at him when she finally looked up. She crossed the room, holding out a hand for him to grasp. “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Steve Rogers,” he greeted in return. 

“Yes, I know. I’ve seen you on the telly.” She glanced around the room. “Will Draco be joining us soon? Given the urgency of his letter, I thought it best not to inform certain people the true destination of my trip.” She lifted a slender wrist to check the simple watch she wore. “I have a couple of hours before I’m found out.”

“Boy Wonder and Weasel still overprotective gits?” Draco drawled out the question as he strolled into the room. Bucky followed silently, eyeing the witch in front of Steve with a blank face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You know, I would make a quip about being childish but I know for a fact that Harry and Ron still call you Ferrett when you come up in conversation.”

“Oh, and you’re above being childish right?” Draco stopped in front of her.

“I’m here aren’t I?” Hermione answered softly. “Despite everything.”

“Point,” he acquiesced. “Thank you for coming.”

“Your letter was urgent.” Hermione turned to Bucky. “You must be Draco’s partner.”

Draco placed a hand on Bucky’s arm. “This is James Barnes, but most people call him Bucky or Barnes.” He waved his wand in the air. “Tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

Steve watched them make pleasantries while drinking tea, Hermione catching him up on what was going on with people they’d gone to school with. There was an undercurrent of tension between them, a sneer from Draco or a sniff from Hermione. They’d say certain things that obviously bothered the other, but neither showed any sign of blowing up. Bucky watched in strained silence, his fingers occasionally tapping on his crossed arms. Steve couldn’t blame him. It was like watching a tennis match with no clear sign of who was winning.

Finally, Draco leaned back in his seat, a surprised look on his face. “You’ve been training with the Slytherins.”

Hermione smiled sweetly. “I encounter plenty of snakes on a daily basis. It was either learn to blend, or go to Azkaban for blasting them into oblivion.”

Draco snorted, “There’s the lion.” He leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him. “Now to the reason I’ve asked you to come.”

She took notes in a notebook as he talked, taking in everything Draco said without expression. Her fingers tightened on the ball point pen to the point of losing circulation at times, but she said nothing until Draco was done talking. Steve admired her restraint.

“What utter rubbish,” Hermione stated as she closed her notebook. “Draco, your father is preying on the knowledge that you’ve removed yourself from anything involving home. Over the years, we’ve been able to change many laws Pureblood families have used to their advantage before now. One of them was the absolute finality in Pureblood marriage contracts. This is a fairly recent change, and the Ministry is helping those that have been forced into these contracts find a safe way out of the terms. There’s a time limit though, you have another year only. That must be the reason why Lucius is pushing you now. He doesn’t want word to get to you that you won’t have to marry Miss Greengrass, especially since Theo Nott came to us for help with his and married a halfblood a couple of months ago.”

Draco was visibly relieved. “So you’ll help me?”

She gave him a gentle smile. “Of course.”

Steve saw the tension release from Bucky, his own body relaxing at her words. He didn’t know Hermione Granger well, at all even, but Draco judged her to be one of the good guys. He had to believe everything would turn out how they were supposed to in the end. WIth Draco and Bucky free of his father’s influence. And maybe he’d snag a date with a certain lawyer once all this was over.


End file.
